oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Grail
The Holy Grail quest is the second part of the Camelot quest series, where you must help King Arthur find the holy grail. The grail is found to be missing from its original location in Entrana, protected by the Fisher King in the Fisher Realm. Details *Completion of Merlin's Crystal *Must be able to defeat a level 120 Black Knight Titan (can be safe-spotted) |items = *Excalibur Recommended: *A weapon, armour, possibly some food *Camelot teleport, Ardougne teleport and Falador teleport *A charged Amulet of glory for fast travelling to Entrana and Draynor *60 coins (2 times to Brimhaven and back) *Antipoison (if below 41 Combat) |kills = Black Knight Titan (level 120) }} Walkthrough Items required:' None. Speak to King Arthur, and he will tell you about the Holy Grail. Speak to Merlin who is on the of Camelot Castle. Go up the staircase in main part of castle, and go to south-east room (not the tower); he will appear once you enter. He tells you to go talk with "someone in holy island" and Sir Galahad. Note: To save time, visit Entrana first, then go to Galahad. The Island of Entrana ''Items required: Camelot teleport (optional but recommended), charged amulet of Amulet of glory for quick travel to Draynor manor (optional but recommended). One can also use the minigame teleport to Pest Control (40 combat required) and take the boat back to Port Sarim saving time if you do not own a glory. '''Remember not to take any weapons or armour. Now, go to Port Sarim, and speak to the monks on the pier to sail to Entrana. Remember not to take any weapons or armour, or the monks will not grant you access to Entrana. Speak to the high priest of the church. He will say the Holy Grail is no longer here. Then, a strange old crone will appear and say that Fisher King is in trouble. You will need to find six stone heads around the world, and go to where they point when you have a magic whistle. Return to Camelot (you can teleport or use a Combat Bracelet to teleport to the Ranging Guild); then, go to Galahad who's located in a house west of McGrubor's Wood. Tell him you're looking for an item from the Fisher Realm, and he will reluctantly give you a holy table napkin, a souvenir he took from the Fisher Realm. Now, head to the top floor of Draynor Manor into the southern room. You need to have the holy table napkin with you, or you can't see the whistle respawn. Pick up two magic whistles. Black knight titan Items required:' Excalibur, magic whistle, 60+ coins, Camelot teleport, food, a weapon, and armour (last 4 are optional but '''HIGHLY' recommended). A halberd gives Melee users the ability to defeat the titan without suffering damage.'' Now, get ready to fight! The fastest way to Brimhaven is teleporting to Ardougne (Plague City required for the teletab and 51 Magic on top for the spell itself), then sailing to Brimhaven. You can also take a charter ship to Brimhaven from Port Sarim and the Catherby docks, this costs 1600 gp. Alternately, you can also sail to Karamja from Port Sarim and run west to Brimhaven, or even use the TzHaar Fight Pit minigame teleport, leave the cave, and run from Karamja. One of the fastest ways to Brimhaven is using a Scroll of redirection on a house tablet and redirecting it to Brimhaven (requires 40 Construction). You can also use your Amulet of Glory to teleport to the Karamja volcano and run. After arriving in Brimhaven, head to where the six stone faces point at the north-west part of Brimhaven above the gold mine, where a tower is standing. If you are below Combat level 41, be sure to bring Antipoison because there are level 20 poisonous scorpions. '''Go under the tower and blow the whistle, and you will be teleported to the Fisher King's Realm. ]] Now, you need to get across a bridge to speak to the Fisher King. The Black Knight Titan stands there and won't let you through without a match. The Titan can hit up to 15, so be prepared. The titan ''must be killed with the Excalibur blade only, although you may use other weapons to bring down his health. The titan has no specific weakness to an attack style, but seems largely resistant to Ranged and Magic attacks, hence it is recommended to use Melee. If the finishing strike is not from the Excalibur, you will have to face him again. (If you have a low level combat, it is possible to use the hit-and-run method, as the titan does not move. You can simply hit him once and then walk a square back.) If you use a halberd, you can just defeat him from a block away. After you have killed the titan, cross the bridge and head south along the river till you find a fisherman. Speak to him and ask how to get inside the castle. He will tell you that you need a grail bell, now head to the castle (southwest from the fisherman) and there will be a grail bell on the ground in front of the entrance. Ring it and you will be inside the castle. Head upstairs and speak to the Fisher King. Choose every chat option because if you miss one, you may have to kill the titan again. He is very sick and wishes to see his son once more. The son's name is Percival, and he is a knight of the round table. Now, blow your whistle again to be teleported out, or teleport directly to Camelot if you have the runes. From this point you can use the Fairy Ring BJR, but if used before talking to Percival you will not be able to grab the grail. '''(You will however be in the Fisherman Realm era with Percival as King however.) Bugged King Percival Finishing up ''Items required:' 30+ coins, both magic whistles, Falador teleport, Camelot teleport, and Ardougne teleport (all teleports are optional but '''HIGHLY' recommended).'' Head to Camelot, and speak to King Arthur. Though he does not know where Percival is, he gives you a Magic gold feather, which points to the gold boots Percival was wearing. Blow on the feather, and it will guide you towards Goblin Village. Teleport to Falador, and head north. Once at the Goblin Village, head into the east house and open (do not just prod) the sacks, and you will find Sir Percival. Tell him that his father wishes to see him. Percival doesn't know how to get to the castle, so give him the second magic whistle. |200px]] Head back to castle (the one in Brimhaven) like before (you don't need to fight the Black Knight Titan this time). Now, head to where the Fisher King should have been, and you find Percival as a king. .]] Head back downstairs, go up the staircase on the east end of the castle, and continue up the ladder. Now, you can take the Holy grail. Then, blow your whistle. Head back to King Arthur in Camelot, and talk to him. Congratulations! Quest complete. Rewards *2 Quest points *11,000 Prayer experience *15,300 Defence experience *Access to the Fisher Realm *Ability to put King Arthur picture on the wall in the Construction skill Trivia *The Black Knight Titan was based off the Black Knight in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. This is one of RuneScape's many references to Monty Python. Category:Quests